


Calling The Cops

by kiefercarlos



Series: Castle One-Shots [3]
Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, House Party, Police, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT:Teen AU - The gang are at a house party when the cops get called because of the noise. Kate isn't too worried. They're in her dads district after all.
Relationships: Kate Beckett & Richard Castle, Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Series: Castle One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678822
Kudos: 3





	Calling The Cops

Kate was talking with Lanie and Kevin when Espo ran into the room. "Guys we need to get out of here." He states and Kate looks at him worried. "Why?" She asks noticing as people start whispering hurriedly to each other. "The neighbours have called the cops." Espo explains and Kate's eyes brighten. "Really?" She asks and Kevin looks at her as Richard approaches, obviously having heard the news.

"Yeah, why are you smiling?" Espo questions glancing between Kate and the others, all of who are just as confused. "We'll be fine, no need to do a runner." She says and they all look at her. "Kate?" Richard asks confused.

"Guys we're in my dads district." She states and still they look on confused. "He dropped me off this afternoon. He knows I'm here, he knows there's a chance this would have turned into a party." She explained and checked her watch as teens slowly started to stream out of the house, as the news hits them.

"Guy my dad will not arrest anyone for being at a party. He'll come in tell everyone off and have a conversation with Jack about correct decisions and then we're all good to go home." Kate explains and the teens all decide that they could stay, until Jim Beckett arrived, at least to give Jack some company.

It's nearly 20 minutes when the police cruiser pulls up outside the house, all the teens have left and the gang that stayed have helped Jack to clean up. Jim Beckett and his partner climb out of the cruiser and head for the steps. The front door opens and Kate leans there smiling at her father.

"Hey dad." She says as he climbs the steps and comes to stand in front of her. "Hey kiddo. Some party you've got going on here?" He asks glancing around at the quiet empty house and Kate just laughs.   
"I think most kids have already done a runner." She states and Jim nods. "Yeah I figured as much. You're still here?" He questions and she shrugs.   
"Well you dropped me off, figured you'd want to see me, when you closed the party down." Kate replies and Jim nods and looks around,   
"You thought right. Who's house is it and where's their parents?" He asks and seriously and Kate indicates over her shoulder and Jim steps into the house.

"That's Jack. His parents are in the Bahamas, he's supposed to be looked after by his brother, who I think is in Harlem with his girlfriend." Kate states pointing out the boy sitting on the sofa and Jim nods in agreement. "Well, let's go have a conversation with Jack." He says and steps past Kate to go and talk to the teenager.

"Hi Peter." Kate says with a smile at her father's partner of nearly 5 years. "Good night Kate?" He asks and Kate laughs shrugging. "Could have been better, we got busted by the cops." She states and Peter laughs following Jim into the house.

Half an hour later Jim and Peter comes out, the gang following him as bid goodbye to Jack who was going to get a lashing off his brother when he came home. "Do any of you guys lift home?" Jim asked glancing between the group and they all shook their heads.

"No thanks, were good dad. Richard's got a car coming to pick us up, then we're all going back to his place for the night." Kate explains and Jim nods as they head down to the street level. Jim hugs Kate and then shakes Richard's hand. "I'll see you two, tomorrow then." Jim states looking at the couple and then him and Peter get in the car and drive off with a wave.

"Having your dad as a cop is very handy Kate." Kevin states and Kate looks at him. "Trust me, sometimes it really isn't." She admits and their car pulls up and everyone climbs in, ready to head back to the Rogers residence to continue their own small party. This time without the cops getting called, or at least they hope. Martha Rogers was an unknown entity and anything could happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Hope you enjoyed. I love writing Teen AU for Castle, might upload more in the future.  
> Comments and Kudos keep me writing.


End file.
